


eleven

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>age eleven was the worst year of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleven

it is a small charm  
a thin chain  
it was her favorite

you tried to refuse  
she insisted  
you took it in your hand  
with a smile

hours later  
that smile was gone  
and you wondered if  
you would ever be able to smile  
again

you would gladly trade  
that tiny metal heart  
for your sister's  
beating one


End file.
